Welcome Back
by blissins
Summary: Alexa Bliss is determined to be the one to give Dean Ambrose a special welcome back. He's not one to reject. {rated M for a reason}


"You're staring again." Sasha Banks and Zelina Vega had their share of fun making fun of Alexa Bliss failing at keeping anything vague, finally deciding to approach their blonde friend. "I'm pretty sure she hasn't stopped staring since we got to the arena earlier actually."

Alexa rolled her eyes at her friends, taking a sip from her drink and sinking further back into her seat near the bartender table. "Oh, Z. You weren't here last week when he returned, practically had to catch Lex before her knees gave out—"

"Alright, alright! I get it, I stare a lot. Now let me enjoy my drink." Both girls chuckles, taking the empty seats on each side of Alexa. "Correction: you stare a lot at Dean Ambrose. Also, I'm pretty sure we've let you enjoy enough drinks already." The latina smoothly took the glass from Alexa's hand, earring her a groan in annoyance from the small woman. Her eyes wandered again to where the man was, watching him being deep in conversation with his two best friends. The black shirt he wore hugged his double sized arms and slimmer waist, making him look even more attractive than usual to the blonde than he had already been.

"You act like I'm the only one who does! You both have your respective men, so y'all are oblivious to it. But literally every other living, breathing, single woman in that locker room won't shut up about how… _good_ he looks. Which annoys me by the way, I've been on the _Dean Ambrose is hot and I'd let him blow my back out_ train longer than like, all of them!" Sasha reacted too late as she tried to slap her hand onto Alexa's mouth but what had been said was out in the open. Luckily, any other co worker of theirs around them were in their own bubbles, at least she hoped. "Lex, I swear to god if anyone heard you say that I'm not covering up for you."

"It's not even as bad in comparison to what other girls say, okay? I've had to deal with Mandy Rose talking about how she was gonna do what he rest of us can't. Have I told you guys how annoying she is? Cause she really is." Zelina and Sasha shared a look, knowing very well that when Alexa is in a mood she will be as blunt as ever. Zelina wanted to get the blonde out of the bar as soon as possible, but she caught sight of Sasha's eyes which told a totally different option. Sasha had actually been present in the locker room when Mandy kept ranting on about a bet some of the girls had created amongst them: which girl is gonna give the newly returned Dean Ambrose a _welcome back_? Most of the women put their bets on Rose, clearly remembering that blondes just happen to be Ambrose's type. Sasha put her bet on someone else, keeping it to herself.

But now, she was gonna be the bestest friend possible and pull a miracle. "Do you guys think she's his type? Oh my god, she totally is. She's never gonna shut up if she sleeps with him. Shit, she's here isn't she? Zelina, can we throw a drink at her?"

"Alright, Lex, maybe it's time-" Sasha switched her focus from her two friends to her phone, quickly opening her iMessage and typing a text message to her best friend before Zelina actually succeeds in taking Alexa back to the hotel.

 **Sasha:** _Hey best friend, I need your help._

 **Roman:** _I was about to text you the same damn thing. We truly are one… it's kinda creepy. Anyways, you go first._

 **Sasha:** _Be the wingman to my wingwoman. Tell me you've noticed Lex's staring._

 **Roman:** _I have, Seth's dumbass thinks it's directed at him. Dean knows but won't do shit about it cause ya know, it's Dean. What's the plan?_

 **Sasha:** _Zelina and I are gonna get out of here, you and Seth do the same. I think we can trust them to know what to do next._

As the text message exchange came to a close, Sasha looked up and met Roman's eyes, giving him a final nod to go on with the plan. The purple haired woman switched her attention to the two women besides her, who hadn't stopped arguing. "Z, leave the woman alone. Plus, Aleister just got here! Lets go get him. Lex, please don't go on another rant about Mandy Rose that she'll be able to hear next time." Grabbing a hold of Zelina's hand before she could protest, Sasha dragged them out of the club before Alexa could question or follow them. Similarly, but with less struggle, Roman and Seth left Dean Ambrose alone with the excuse that a couple of rookies from NXT wanting to converse with them.

Ambrose wasn't stupid, having seen Sasha and Zelina leaving the club just moments from the corner of his eye before Roman and Seth disappeared. He leaned back on his seat, discreetly watching the blonde he had caught looking at him way too many times throughout the night. Not that he was complaining, finding himself trying to hide the smirk threatening to form in his lips and having to look away. But now that they were both alone, Dean felt more tempted to act upon what he was dragging on throughout the entire night.

Taking a sip from his drink, Dean let his eyes wander on her, appreciating how her little black dress complimented her body, showing the perfect amount of cleavage that was enough to drive any person crazy. The choker neckline attached to the dress made Dean chuckle to himself, thinking of how nice his hand or his lips would look in the place of the fabric line choker. _She seems like the type to like it that way_ , at least Dean hoped she did.

Ambrose hadn't kept his guard up enough for once, studying the blonde long enough to have been caught by her. Alexa had to blink hard twice to make sure her mind wasn't making her see things. She felt her body warm up when Dean kept his eyes fixated on her even after he knew she'd noticed him watching her. From her face, to her chest, to her thighs, Alexa could see him know looking at her legs. She donned black knee high boots that despite covering up most of her legs, completed her look for the night perfectly.

Alexa had to act quickly, wanting to take this chance that had opened up to her. She couldn't let her usual nerves win this time, pushing herself to step into a playing field and add her own touching to it. Her eyes were practically chasing him all night, it was time that she'd be the one being chased.

Dean put his drink down at the worst time possible, since it had been his mask to hide true reactions to how Alexa looked. She still had a glass to her lips, giving off the oblivious vibe as she swung her left leg over to her other side, quickly swinging her right leg to land on top of the other but still giving Dean enough time to catch a glimpse. He knew exactly what she did and why she had done it, feeling a rush go through his body. Lifting her eyes from her lap to the man across from her, Alexa only gave him a slight shrug before switching her chair's position to face the other side of the bar.

Despite how calm she may be looking anyone in the club, Alexa's heart was beating fast. She had taken hours out of her day planning out how she would approach Dean Ambrose, how to give him a hint. Now, she had done it in a matter of seconds and in a totally more promiscuous way than she had ever imagined it to be. It wasn't like her to now be playing the one hard to get, but her brain was telling her that she had been giving the man hints all night, it was his turn to either act upon them or just ignore them. Alexa would deal with whatever.

"You know, it's sort of rude to just look away in the middle of an interaction." Alexa felt her breath her caught in her throat at the sound of his voice, it feeling so close to her ears and neck didn't help in that matter either. Her brain, heart, and gut instincts are began to fight, Alexa not knowing which one to go with. Ultimately, Alexa had already walked into unknown territory, she was gonna have to go all the way with it now. Turning to be face to face with the man of the hour, Alexa held herself together despite how close they felt they were. "Well, some would say that just staring at someone is even ruder."

"Shit, guess we're both guilty as charged then." Alexa thanked the heavens that she was sitting down, knowing how weak her knees would've gotten if she were standing now that Dean had taken the freedom to let his eyes study her physique at a closer look. "Maybe me a little more than you. Can't blame me though, you got a _really_ nice look going on here."

Before Alexa was able to strike back with another comment, Dean did what would be considered a bold move and brought his fingertips up to caress the left side of her neck. Most contact was being made with the fabric of the black choker line from her dress, only slightly making contact with her bare skin once he moved in closer to her ear. "Buuuuut, I know of another choker that would look really nice around your neck. Only if you want to, of course."

Moving away from her neck, Dean felt a wave of accomplishment rush through him as he took in Alexa's facial expression. He needed to get her back for the stunt she pulled a couple minutes ago, leaving him wanting more. But now he was sure he'd turned it up a notch or two. "Although, it'd be a damn shame if we made our friends leave for nothing."

Alexa had two options: cave in or keep pressuring the chase. The later seemed the most tempting, having a bit too much fun making Dean feel some of the frustration she had been feeling for about two weeks. But if anything of this entire night has shown her something was that if both Dean Ambrose and Alexa Bliss kept this up, neither would win. Lifting herself up from her seat, Alexa made her way to the exit, not needing to look back to give Dean a signal, smiling to herself as the sound of his footsteps behind her filled her ears.

After ordering an Uber to take them to the hotel all the coworkers were staying in for the week, Alexa kept her back turned to Dean, who she felt was roaming behind her. Both of them didn't know what to do at the moment, they only knew what they wanted to do the moment they got to the hotel room and the door shut behind them. Maybe the smart thing to do is keep it subtle, Alexa thought, not knowing what more they could take in without breaking since their Uber was supposed to arrive in ten minutes.

Dean had came to the same conclusion until he turned to his left, Mandy Rose becoming visible to him, someone else who hadn't moved her eyes away from him the entire night. The difference was that he knew what her intentions were very clearly, Mandy never was one to shy away from anything or anyone. Dean also knew about the unofficial bet going around the women's locker room about him, Mandy being the forefront leader in it all. He didn't really understand why most of his coworkers thought she'd be his type. Mandy was far from ugly, she was downright gorgeous. But despite her numerous efforts in the past days, the woman hadn't been able to drive him to a wall the way Alexa Bliss had been able to in a matter of minutes.

Snapping out his daze, Dean shifted in his place once Mandy's eyes met his. He and Alexa had a decent amount of space between them for people to not put together they were planning to leave the scene together, explaining why Mandy really hadn't gotten the hint. Dean hadn't had it in him to put a rest to Mandy's intentions, not knowing what was the best way to do so. A woman that was on a mission was impossible to put down. Moving his focus from Mandy to Alexa, who was too busy on her phone to notice what was going on to her left, Dean closed the questionable space that was once between Alexa and himself.

"W-hat are you—" Dean just followed his gut, proving to be the way tonight. Alexa felt his chest collide with her back, feeling goosebumps rush through her once his arms wrapped around her waist. She didn't know what had provoked him to this, too overwhelmed by the sensation of his right hand beginning to run through her waist down to her hip. His hold on her wasn't possessive, it was more soft but with a mix of sensuality. Dean caressed the line from her waist to her hip that he had created with his fingers, smoothly spreading his hand open to slightly grip the side of her waist. This made Alexa jump a bit, the transition catching her off guard. Bringing her right hand to his, Dean let the five foot tall blonde in his arms turn on her heel so they could be face to face.

"What are you doing?" Finally getting out the question she had failed to do so just seconds before, Alexa let Dean's hands land in each side of her waist cautiously. She had been under the impression that they both wanted to keep their interaction as lowkey as they could, knowing any of their coworkers could catch them. Alexa, for one, didn't really have a problem with being seen. She selfishly could admit she would want to be but knowing how private Dean Ambrose could be, didn't push the boundaries. Yet, here they were, with him being the one who did so. "Just putting to rest some bet, you heard about it right? Talk of the damn week."

Dean chuckled at the confused expression that appeared on Alexa's face, motioning her to look to his left. In a matter of seconds, her face went from confused to amused, looking up to him after she had seen Mandy. Alexa wasn't usually one to be petty, but the look on her face as she saw the two interact was priceless. "That's a shame, a lot of girls are gonna lose money."

"You suggesting I switch it up? I was thinking on banging the better blonde but if she doesn't—" It was just like Dean Ambrose to throw more gas into an already burning fire, never resisting the opportunity to tease. But his words this time didn't sound like something Alexa wanted to let him finish, firing up her instincts. Noticing the woman before him sizing up to him, Dean was stopped midway sentence before her lips were on his.

Alexa had initiated the middle of the sidewalk kiss with intentions of it only being as long as it had to be to get back at Dean for even suggesting he'd go to Mandy. But once he brought his hands up from her waist to her face, holding her with such gentleness, Alexa felt like she was melting. Bringing her hands to lay on top of his chest, she grew excited at just how good his frame felt even above a layer of fabric. Dean was appreciating just how soft her lips felt on his, taking the first opening he felt and lightly sweeped the tip of his tongue onto her lower lip. In a split second, Alexa regained stability, physically and mentally, softly pulling away before the kiss pushed more forward to places that shouldn't be displayed publicly. Biting back a laugh when Dean still followed her down to her height, Alexa turned on the heels of her knee high boots so she could have her back on Dean. "You can wait another ten minutes, Ambrose."

Dean thought he could, he was sure he would be able to. The man had never been one to cave, priding himself in resisting anything. He'd never been one to chase, much less when he was challenged or doubted. And Dean was doing just that, until they were five minutes into their Uber car ride. He had noticed Alexa rubbing her hand over her thigh, forcing himself to look out his window to clear his mind out of any urges. But Alexa was always one step ahead, swiftly grabbing his free right hand that was placed on his lap and placed it on her thigh. Her lips formed into a smirk when she could feel his hesitation into moving his hand once she lifted hers off, focusing on fighting off her urge to let him do whatever his heart desired right there and then.

His touch moving from one side closer to her inner thigh was beginning to send goosebumps through her skin, literally having to bite back any sounds from escaping her mouth when he gave her a light squeeze. Alexa's resistance spiked up his own urges, already longing to hear how her voice sounded like when she was in this state. Without giving her any time to react, Dean moved his hand upper and came in contact with the fabric of her panties, making Alexa tense up her muscles the moment he palmed her area. The wave of satisfaction that went through him the moment he felt her wetness was too much to hide.

Pulling away before she could grab his hand, Dean let a chuckle roll off his mouth when he heard Alexa slightly curse to herself, pushing her right leg on top of her left as she attempted to straighten herself up. "Huh, looks like I wasn't the one who couldn't wait ten more minutes."

The remaining four minutes of their car ride was ridden in silence, Alexa completely managing to push aside the frustration in her to pull off a thankful face to their Uber driver once they arrived to the hotel. Dean wasn't surprised when the girl created a decent amount of space between them as they walked through the lobby, not minding it at all. He'd almost put her on the spot in the middle of an Uber ride, but it wasn't after she attempted to do the same with him.

Their elevator ride was no different, each on different sides. They could hear each other's heavy breathing, but still wouldn't give one another the satisfaction of eye contact. Both smiled at just a handful of co workers they'd ran into once they exited the elevator, giving them a slight wave before they were out of sight. Dean followed Alexa's lead down the hotel floor, watching her retrieve the room card from her purse, giving him the answer to which room they'd be occupying for the night. Still keeping the initial distance between them whilst Alexa unlocked her hotel room, Dean let her enter first and walk further into the room before he walked in. Using his foot to shut the door behind him, the distance was immediately eliminated as Dean wasted no time in spinning Alexa around to have her body facing him.

Only seconds into the kiss, they both let their tongues gain entrance the moment there was an opening. Alexa found her hands pushing their way underneath his shirt, gripping onto his slim waistline when his hands cupped her butt firmly underneath her dress. She felt him smile into their kiss the moment a moan escaped her lips, giving her another squeeze as they pulled away to gasp for air.

"You've been wanting to let that one out for a while now. It was worth it." Only rolling her eyes in response to his words, Alexa pulled him towards the free bed, pushing him back so he could land right in the middle. Quickly unzipping her boots and kicking them to the side, Alexa climbed on top of his figure, her body meshing perfectly into his arms. Holding himself up by gripping onto her legs that were straddling him, Dean let go only for a second to let her pull his shirt above him. The moment it was off, Alexa pushed Dean down, diving her lips onto his neck and sucking on his skin. Leaving a trail of sloppy kisses down his chest and abs, Alexa purposely planted soft kisses in his lower abdomen once she felt his member get harder against her.

Working her way up in the same way that she had gone down, the blonde brushed her lips across his before she sat up on his lying figure. In the midst of the sensation he was still feeling from her lips appreciating every part of his upper body, Dean was able to notice Alexa beginning to remove her dress, starting from the choker neckline. He pushed himself up, grabbing Alexa's hands and brought them down to their sides.

"Hey, hey, hey. Let me do this. I remember clearly telling you that I know of another choker you'd like." The sultriness in his voice made Alexa agree instantly, having appreciating his large hands on her body already. She wanted them to explore every inch of her small figure, she wanted him to take control. Starting off softly as he untied the back of the choker neckline that connected the dress, Dean dove his hands back down to her thighs, running them up her body as he removed the dress. Alexa gave him a head start as she moved to unclip her black lace bra, pushing the straps through his arms. Dean took a moment to admire her now exposed chest, making Alexa heat up at his gaze.

In a swift move, Dean switched positions and now Alexa had her back to the bed. Expecting his lips to meet whichever part of her body of his choosing first, Alexa was met with an unreal excitement when his hand settled around her neck. Dean soon realized he didn't even have to apply any slight pressure, the sensation of being choked already was enough to drive Alexa crazy. Keeping his hand in place, Dean dipped his head to her chest, mimicking her actions of sloppy kisses around the edges of her breasts. The cry of pleasure that left her lips gave Dean the go to remove his hand from her neck, immediately bringing it to her right breast and cupped it into his hands. Alexa pushed the back of his neck further up, whimpering his name in a way that Dean never wanted her to stop doing, just like she didn't want him to stop his currently actions of tenderly sucking on her breast. He knew he couldn't leave any hickeys on her neck due to television appearances purposes, Dean settled for leaving a couple of them around her breasts.

Still letting one of his hands cup her breasts as he brought himself down her body, Dean looked up to ask for permission of what to do next, smirking at the way she was already gasping for air. Looking down at him, Alexa simply nodded as she removed his hand that was on her breasts and interlaced her fingers into his. Alexa tighten her grip on his hand the moment his hot breath hovered above her area. Using his teeth to push down her underwear, Dean shot Alexa a side smile from under when she slowly spread her legs to give him more room. From kissing to sucking on the inside of her thighs, it took everything in Alexa to not push Dean straight to the direction of where she craved friction the most. Rolling her hips, Dean got the hint and hiked her leg up his shoulder, his thumb finding her bundle of nerves that had already been throbbing for too long. He pressed firmly, almost immediately receiving a humming moan from the blonde, who closed her eyes to try to take in the pleasure of his fingers.

His mouth knew exactly what to do, with every lick and suck sending Alexa closer to the edge. The bed sheets not being enough for her to grip onto, she settles her hands on his broad, hard shoulders, digging her fingernails into his skin. Her core was tightening, her breathing became harder and harder to control, prompting her to not even try to catch some air and instead let Dean's name roll out of her lips. He sprawls his free hand over her stomach, pushing her arching back down until she cried out. He knew her climax was near, moving his eyes up to catch a glimpse of her face, basking in the glory of how her face scrunched up in pleasure he was responsible for. It seemed like she was fighting off her release, making Dean bring his hand to the side of her thigh, tightening his grip as a way to tell her to give it a go. He wasn't surprised that she was a bit reluctant at climaxing while he was still so close, probably not wanting to make him feel uncomfortable since it was their first encounter of this kind. But he didn't mind, on the contrary, it's what he wanted.

Granting his permission, Alexa ended her battle with her release, letting out an prolonged whimper that lasted until the end of her climax. Loosening her grip on Dean's shoulders, Alexa had collected her breath enough to hike up her elbows to watch him lick her clean. This took her by surprise, throwing her head back to take in the last bit of sensation that his tongue was causing her. Wiping the edges of his lips, Dean looked up and settled his eyes on hers, both sharing the same sultry look.

"I'm not too bad, huh?" Beginning to remove his belt, Alexa began to go mad at watching him lick his lips, still feeling the shockwaves that he'd caused when he licked her load clean. The act turned her on even more than she already was, feeling the need to returning the favor. Dean had already removed his belt and jeans, focused on pulling his boxers down now but was met with Alexa's hands on the waistband. Not putting up a protest, Dean closed his eyes, cursing under his breath when she moved her hand across his hardness, wanting nothing more than for her to do something about it.

Standing up from the bed, Alexa motioned for their lips to connect, moving her hands from his back down to his waistband once again, finally tugging them down. Dean took it upon himself to push her exposed body closer to his frame, Alexa letting out a small laugh when she felt his erection pressed firmly onto her thigh. Dean dropped his lips on her neck, cupping her butt with his hands and with a swift motion lifted her up. Alexa's legs wrapped his waist instinctively, holding his face in her hands, planting a sloppy kiss on him before they dropped backward onto the bed.

Not wanting to drop his weight onto her, Dean held himself up with his arms on either side of her head. He took in her bare beauty, smiling when he noticed warmth in face. "Haven't you looked at me enough tonight?"

Leaning down to plant a kiss, Dean made sure to make it softer and last a bit longer than the others. He followed the sync of her lips and her hands that were cupping the sides of his face, laughing warmly with her into the kiss. "Maybe. But, fuck. You're beautiful." Dean ran his fingers across her soft face, Alexa taking in his caressing, longing for it quickly after he pulled away.

Before he could proceed with positioning himself, Dean was stopped by Alexa's hands on his shoulders. He furrowed his eyebrows together, fearing that she didn't want him to go any further. Which would be a shame, he thought, but would respect it. "Is everything okay? You don't—"

"I do, I'm not stupid. But…" Having his guard down, Alexa took advantage and pushed him down to the other side of the bed, straddling his lower body. "I want to do it for you." Dean took a second to process what was unfolding before him. Spreading his hands across her thighs, he admired her figure that was sitting on top of him. He literally felt like he had hit the lottery, she was so beautiful. Making sure his eyes could communicate that with her, Dean nodded in response to her proposition.

Alexa found the perfect position moments later, sliding in his dick into her slowly. Dean mumbled a share of curse words, trying to prepare himself on how to handle the pleasure that was about to consume him. Alexa didn't need any help or head start from the man, beginning to bounce up and down, changing the speed of the strokes that didn't allow Dean to catch his breath. "Look at me."

Dean obeyed, creating eye contact with Alexa. Her blonde hair was all over the place, all over her face as a result from her riding him. But the sight just sent him further to the edge, his hands moving to her behind, squeezing her cheeks. Alexa smirked when he began to moan out her name, growing louder when she began to touch her breasts. She wasn't used to being on top, always feeling a bit self conscious of doing so, but this was far from the case. Dean didn't make her feel less, he was appreciating everything she was doing to him, treating her like he was being blessed by a goddess herself.

Alexa pressed her body down to him, craving his kiss. Her bounces swiftly changed to grinds, his hands still on her butt, moving her forward and backward on his dick. They both had started to feel her walls tighten around him, picking up the speed of the strokes but never breaking the kiss. Alexa wanted to be as close to him as possible as he reached his climax, wanting him to curse and cry out her name into her ear. Lifting her face to hover above him, they both created eye contact again to watch their faces, heightening the europhia to levels they'd both never experienced.

Giving him a distinctive nod in between her grinding, Dean slowed down her hips with the grip he had on her bottom, letting out his load in her. Slowly down and smoothly coming to a stop, Dean brushed her blonde hair out of Alexa's face, watching her trying to bring back her breathing to normal speed just as he was. Bringing her back down to his lips, Dean took the lead and kept the kiss simpler in comparison to their previous one. It was appreciative, warm, and smooth.

Letting her pull away, Alexa plopped herself besides Dean, looking up at the ceiling. She soon felt his eyes fall on her, making her turn to face him. Laughter followed seconds later, Dean pulling up the sheets they had pushed to the side and bringing them to his body and Alexa's. Wrapping the sheets around her, Alexa didn't question Dean's actions of bringing her closer to him. She placed her head on his chest, making circles on his chest.

"I'm topping next time, by the way." Alexa snapped up to look Dean, giving him an amused look. "Two things. First, did you not like me riding you? Cause your face begged to differ, Ambrose."

Her sassiness made Dean laugh, beginning to stroke her hair with his left hand. "Best thing I've experienced in my life, Bliss. Everything about it was… fucking perfect. Just don't wanna tire you out, ya know? I can top as good as you can." That was gonna be a challenge she had to take, Alexa smiled to herself. But that brought her to her second question.

"Second, there's gonna be a next time?" Alexa tried to make herself sound playful even though she was a bit anxious. She didn't want to scare him off, but she couldn't not ask Dean after what he said.

"Hell yeah, darlin'. After some dinner of course, that sound good?" His reassurance made Alexa feel butterflies in her stomach, not being able to contain the huge smile forming in her lips. Peeling herself up, she nodded and planted a peck on his lips.

"Welcome back, Dean."

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE: ohhhh boy, I apologize first for this shitty little thing djjfdjfj I don't usually write smut but something came over me when it came to these two soooo why not? they're too magnetic together. tried to add a little plot so it wouldn't just be blown out random sex also so i hope that was good and not just a drag either sjdjdj**

 **drop a review if you guys can, it's so appreciated and motivates me so much. if you favorite, pls review as well. love y'all so much. *inserts heart emoji here***


End file.
